User blog:J1coupe/Cheetahmen vs. Superman 64. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Off-Season.
Yep, that's right. Another Off-Season. Tis' been a while since the last one, eh? I know it's been like 2 days since my last battle, but after Fire and Killer helping me thought of this, I couldn't resist writing this one. Now, if you're new to my battles or haven't read my Off-Season battles, you might ask what Off-Seasons are; they are either battles that felt like it didn't fit into my plans for the season, didn't feel like the connection or the lyrics were good enough or thought that this doesn't really deserve to be a normal battle even though I wanted to write it. So, today, I have two most infamous games going head to head! In this corner we have Hercules, Apollo and Aries, making up the notorious Cheetahmen! Going against none other than one of the most awful games ever to exist, Superman 64! For this Off-Season, I still don't have title cards but I do have a slow beat. Didn't want to use it at first, but what good is a game with Cheetahmen without the Cheetahmen theme song- amirite? As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beat Lyrics (Disclaimer: Hercules' lines are BOLDED, Apollo's lines are in ITALICS and Aries' lines are UNDERLINED.) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! CHEETAHMEN! VERSUS! SUPERMAN 64!!! BEGIN! Cheetahmen: (starts at 0:35) It's a Bird, It's a Plane, no, it's the shittest game ever to exist! We are the One and Only Action Gamemasters, here to spit some disses! Sure, we may be illegal, but your game was actually lincensed by Nintendo! Cheetahmen are your Kryptonite,'' chap, 'we're stomping on this Apeman, yo!' '''The Pure Legend World-Wide', we're what you call the Next Ninja Turtles! while this idiot can't bypass a single fucking ring and has to go in circles! ' ''Now Loading Superman, '''the lamest superhero, that wears undie on his pants! And now... ... ... Cheetahmen. Superman 64: (starts at 1:11) Wait, What? What was that, you steaming pile of cheating cheetah turds? Let the Man of Steel teach you how to properly beat up some yellow nerds! I don't need a stupid jump glitch, I can actually fly around the globe! And these idiots with four Level 3s think they'll win against me? NOPE! I'll bury you like your sequel, even in a virtual world Superman has no equal! like you step on Sadam Hussein I'll stomp on this foolish little beetles! Call yourself Action 52, but I doubt you had any action with the girls, there's no way you can solve my lyrical maze! So run back to your TV world! Cheetahmen: (starts at 1:46) You lost to a carrot, Derpman! While against Dr. Morbis' army we won! Like AVGN, We'll throw you and your shitty game all the way to the sun! ' ''We rule the gaming world, '''while you thrust a wall, stuck on every arch! Much like Lex Luthor, Cheetahmen always wins! We are Livin' Large! Superman 64: (starts at 2:04) I'm rapping so fast that you won't even have the time to read what I say, I'll throw cars at you, fool! Kill all three of you like your mom any day! There's no time to waste, I must save my friends who are also trapped in! Beating you fucks were easy as missing all the rings! SUPERMAN WINS! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? WHO CARES? THIS IS AN OFF-SEASON, ANYWAYS! (in the tune of Cheetahmen theme song) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF-''' 'BATTLES OF-' '''VIDEO GAMESSS EPIC RAP BATTLES OF- BATTLES OF-''' '''VIDEO GAMESSSSSS! Poll WHO WON? Cheetahmen Superman 64 Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts